CJ's Dark Angel
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: CJ Casagrande finally meets Maggie's mother. However this meeting with her new boyfriend ends up being more than Maggie bargained for. Co-wrote with Erich Zann III. Rated M for sexual situations (no actual sex though). Cover Image by Underrated Hero.


The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Maggie shouted cheerfully."

"Wow. You're awfully smiley and cheerful these days, Mags." Mrs. Frost said.

"Yeah." She said, answering the door.

It was CJ and Frida!

"Maggie!" The boy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

He kissed her on the lips.

"I got you a present, Maggie." He said, offering a box to her, seeming anxious to see if she liked it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That's the fun of opening it." CJ said. Maggie opened it and there was a skull barrette with a black rose on it.

"Cuz you're my dark angel!" He said excitedly.

"Aw," Maggie blushed, putting the barrette in her hair. "Thank you CJ. It's beautiful."

Just then, Mrs. Frost came downstairs.

"This must be your boyfriend." Marian said.

"Hi, my name is Marian. Pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm CJ!" He shook the woman's hand.

"Maggie's told me all about you, young man."

"Thank you. Maggie said that if we came over the day we met we would… Be here for hours because you'd want our life story!" CJ said.

Frida sighed. She knew CJ hadn't meant to be rude. But sometimes he said too much.

Marian just laughed it off and looked over to his mom. "You must be CJ's mother, Frida."

"Yes. Pleasure to meet you." Frida said.

The mothers went into another room leaving the couple in the living room.

CJ smiled adoringly at Maggie, kissing her tenderly.

"You look beautiful in purple." CJ said. She had worn purple that day instead of black and grey.

"Thank you, I'm going for a new style," Maggie said. "You're too sweet." She kissed him back, grabbing his butt with no stink coming from it.

"I've been eating less beans. My mom says that will make me fart less."

"Good, good," the emo said holding him close. "So, what do you wanna do CJ?"

"Sex?" CJ suggested. Maggie smiled sheepishly, blushing heavily.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet." She said.

"Okay, I'm kinda new to this boyfriend/girlfriend thing," CJ said

"Well, I admire your honesty," Maggie said.

CJ blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said.

"It's fine buddy," Maggie said. "I can't stay mad at you."

"My mom says it's rude to talk about sex. So I hope I didn't offend you." CJ said.

"You didn't, don't worry about it." Maggie blushed, "I love you, CJ."

Maggie had never met someone quite like CJ. He was such a gentleman. He was charming and sweet and gentle.

"I love you too Maggie!" Cj held her hand and passionately kissed Her lips.

"Is it alright if I touch your pillows again?" CJ asked.

"Sure!"

CJ began massaging Maggie's breasts, his fingers moving around over them. Maggie didn't have a problem until he kissed one.

"CJ! Stop!" She snapped.

"What, what did I do?" Asked CJ. "Did I offend you again?"

"N-no... It's... I'm just not... Touching them is one thing. kissing them is... It's a little different. It's not your fault, CJ. Please just don't kiss me there yet." Maggie said.

"Okay, I'm sorry," CJ said.

Maggie put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "I forgive you bud. Don't worry, I'm new to this stuff too."

"You are?" CJ asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I've never had a Down syndrome boyfriend before. Or any boyfriend before."

"Really? But you're so pretty. Boys must be lining up to ask you out." CJ said innocently.

"I mainly kept to myself, especially with bullies at school. The only relationship I had before you was Luan. Before I met you, I considered myself lesbian."

"Bullies?"

"Yeah. I don't know why they hate me. But they do and they make fun of me because my breasts grew in early. They spread rumors about me being a whore."

"What's a whore?" CJ asked.

"It's... It's a person who gets paid for sex." Maggie said simply.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Maggie," CJ said, wrapping his arm around her. "You're not a whore."

Maggie kissed CJ tenderly on the lips.

"Thank you, CJ. I appreciate that." She said.

Cj smiles at his dark angel. "Since you grabbed mine, can I touch you butt?"

"If... If you want to." Maggie said. She turnt around.

He felt her gluteus Maximus in her purple skirt. "Feels nice. Is it alright if I touch under your skirt?"

"Just as long as you don't touch the front," Maggie replied.

Cj lifted her skirt. "Hehe Twilight Sparkle underwear."

Maggie blushed, she forgot she wore those today.

He gently massaged her butt, enjoying the feeling of her flesh giving under his hands, her tushie uncovered for him.

He moaned as he felt his pants getting tight. Cj hugged Maggie from behind, much to her brief shock. "You're so soft all over."

She was surprised when she felt him rubbing against her butt. He clearly still had his pants on. But he was moaning loudly, turning a bright pink, his eyes glazed over with desire.

Maggie pushed him off of her.

"Get off me!" She ordered, glaring at him.

"Okay." By this point, CJ has gotten used to Maggie's sudden bursts at his advances "I'm sorry." He said.

She knew he didn't fully understand the difference between when he'd touched her butt with his hands and when he'd rubbed himself against it.

"Don't be sorry, CJ, it was all me. I was just surprised by your, ahem, dry humping.

"I couldn't help it," he replied. "You said i could touch your butt, but I went too far."

"I know," said the emo with the patience of a saint. "You don't have to feel bad about it buddy. Nothing you could say or do could piss me off."

"Thanks, Maggie" exclaimed the boy. "I think my underpants need to be changed, though. They feel wet and sticky now."

The black haired teen giggled at his remark.

"Maggie… CJ. You were really going to…" Marian began. Maggie turned a deep red. "What perfect timing," She thought.

"No! He… He touched my butt! But that's all!" Maggie insisted.

"Well okay," Marian said.

"CJ and I are going out for ice cream. Is that alright, Mrs. Casagrande?" Maggie asked.

"Sure. You two have fun okay," Frida said.

"Thanks mom."

The two went out, heading the opposite direction of the ice cream parlor.

"We're getting you some temporary undies. I have a friend who might have some in your size." Maggie said.

"Then can we go for ice cream?" He asked.

"Sure." Maggie said.


End file.
